Ban's Worst Memories
by virgo-princess93
Summary: In the hospital when Ginji was hospitalized, Shido held a mirror up to Ban as he used his Evil Eye... What did Ban see? Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Backers. Someone worthier than me does. I just wish I did.

* * *

Ban's Worst Memories

* * *

It was nighttime, and everything was covered in darkness, save for the glowing luminescence of the full moon. Ban Mido stood, leaning against the Ladybug, gazing up into the night sky. 

Ginji was already inside, sleeping peacefully. Ban was glad he was asleep. Now he could do some thinking alone. More like hear himself think for once throughout the entire damned day,

He took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. As he was blew some smoke out, his fingers continuously ran over the engraved initials 'K.Y'

Yamato Kudo.

"_Damn you Yamato. Just why you had to go and die is something I will never find out." _He thought

Today, Ginji had been in the hospital, and of course, all his annoying friends had visited him as well. Then a group of nurses had asked him to retrieve their love letters. He could have had the job all to himself, if thatannoying monkey trainer hadn't butted in.

So they had made it a contest. Whoever retrieved the letters first would be the better of the two, while the loser would have to stop the retrieving business all together.

Though he had acted confident, he had been just a teensy bit afraid he'd lose. Losing, would mean he would have to stop working with Ginji. Forever.

Anyway, as they had tried to take it away from the head nurse, he had tried to use his Evil Eye on Shido. Bad move.

Shido held a mirror to his eyes, and all his worst memories came back to life, in that seemingly endless minute.

The day his mother had screamed at him, saying that he was the son of the devil. That was the day he had learned what it was like to be rejected by his family, his loved ones. The day that he learned that life wasn't always going to be fine and dandy…

"_I'm sorry Mother! I didn't mean to break the vase, honest!" a young Ban said. He had broken a priceless vase, which he had knocked down while he had been playing in the house. "How many times do I have to tell you, NO PLAYING IN THE HOUSE!" his mother had yelled. "I'm sorry…" Ban said looking down guiltily, as if he might cry. He then looked up, looking deep into his mother's eyes, hoping that she would see how remorseful he was. Deep down, he wished that he would sink into the ground, so as to avoid anything his mother would say that would cause him pain._

_And in his mother's eyes, he did sink into the floor._

_She began screaming and screaming, falling down on the floor and pointing though her son did not know why. After one minute, it was all over._

_She was obviously in shock and fear, for they lived in a time where witches, if any were to be found,were persecuted and though of as the 'children of the devil'. They were a disgrace to any family, ruining the family's social standing. And it just so happened that Ban's mother was a social climber, high in rank in society. _

"_This is no child of mine! He is a witch! The son of the devil! Take him away!" she yelled at him. She would not have anyone ruining her chances of reaching the highest ranks of society, and there was absolutely no away that she would have a witch in her home._

_So the next day, he was out of her house and she was out of his life._

The day he had gone to live with that uptight and boring old lady who he had been forced to call Grandmother.

_He had been forced to read all those dusty books in that dank and musty library. He would later be tested. Every wrong answer merited a sharp strike on his palms from her cane. It was the only way he'd learn, she said. He remembered that day when he had crushed that vase using only his right hand. She had nearly strangled him to death, he remembered. _

_He hated her with a passion, and yet, deep down in his heart he was quite grateful to her for taking him in. Otherwise, he would have been dead by now. She had also taught him how to fend for himself in the world, to survive on his own without anyone's help. Whenever he was feeling unusually grateful and kind to her, the feeling would disappear as quickly as it had come whenever she ordered him to do errands. His time will come, he vowed, reverting his expression to the usual scowl and frown._

The day… the day he had killed Yamato in cold blood, his best friend and brother. The day he had heard Himiko's scream of denial and anger, vowing to take revenge on him in the future by any means possible. He forced himself to think about it. Running away from your fears did any good. Sooner or later, you would have to face them again. No matter how much you try to run, you could never hide.

_Ban entered Yamato's room. Himiko had asked (more like ordered) him to call her brother to dinner. It was his birthday and she had cooked something special that night._

_Ban found Yamato kneeling on his knees, shuddering and shaking violently. Ban could feel anaura of magic in him, though Yamato was trying to suppress it._

_Ban had known about the Curse of the Last Children, and that Yamto and Himiko had it, but he had never found out how to stop or prevent it from happening._

_Yamato looked up at him and stared at him straight in the eye. "Kill me Ban. It's the only way." He whispered urgently._

_Ban shook his head violently, helpless in the situation. "Yamato, there has to be another way! I can't kill you! You have to fight it!"_

_Yanato shook his head. "I'm not strong enough… But Ban," he grabbed Ban's arm and held on to it tightly, causing Ban to wince._

"_Ban, promise me you'll take care of Himiko. Help her when her time comes."_

_Ban shook his head again, this time desperately. "Alright I promise. But I can't kill you!"_

"_Do it. Please."_

_Sighing, Ban rolled up his sleeves and whispered, "Very well. I'm sorry Yamato."_

_Yamato nodded his head silently._

_A moment later, Himiko entered the room to check on them. What she saw shocked her._

_There was Ban, standing with his arm covered in blood, and her brother, kneeling with blood all over where his hearty was supposed to be. _

_He was dead._

_She screamed and screamed and screamed. She yelled hysterically at Ban._

"_We trusted you! And this is how you repay us! How could you! He was your best friend and you just killed him in cold blood! Why?" she shouted hysterically, tears streaming down her face._

_Ban simply said, "I'm sorry." And he had left._

Although he had not shown it at the hospital, he had been haunted and disturbed by those images and past memories.

Shaking his head slightly, as though to clear his mind, he looked at his hands that had been drenched in blood. Although they were clean now, he knew that the stain would never really wash off.

_"Damn you Yamato. Making me kill you with Himiko in the house," _he thought, remembering Himiko's heartbreaking scream.

Things were doing better between him and Himiko. But he knew she would never really forgive him for what he had done. Never.

Suddenly, Ginji stirred. Ban looked at him, then crushed his cigarette under his foot.

Then he looked back at the sky. At least he had Ginji. He would never do to him what he had done to Yamato. He would always protect him, with his life. There was a bond between them that he could not explain, and yet he understood it. . It was much stronger than the bond he had had with Yamato, that was for sure.

"Hey Ban," Ginji whispered in a slurred voice.

"What is it?" he replied. So much for some thinking alone.

"You should get some sleep. What are you doing anyway?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Never mind. I thought you wanted me to sleep. Well I won't be able to if you don't keep quiet."

"Alright then. Good night Ban-chan."

"Good night."

As he got into their tiny car, he took one last look at the sky. A voice inside his head said, "Memories are just memories. They can't hurt you anymore. All you have to do is learn from your mistakes."

Ban was startled. Whose voice was that? Then he realized that it was Ginji's voice, thenight he had told Ginji about what he had done, warning him of the risk involved if they became partners and best frends. He hadn't taken heed of the warning, simply told him that he didn't care. Everyone's done something in their lifetime they're not proud of, he had said. Why should you be any different? Ban was quite thankful for that actually. Deep down, he had been tired of being a lone wolf, tired of being alone.

_"Learn from your mistakes huh? I can live with that."_ he thought.

As he lied down and began to doze, his mind registered one last thing that Ginji had told him a long time ago...

"We'll be best friends forever."

* * *

Sorry if it was sappy. This is not a shonen-ai or yaoi fic. Thanks for taking time to read my fic so please review! Oh yeah, just a reminder. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! 

Please review!


End file.
